


Hide

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Child Yuto and Child Shun for this fic</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Child Yuto and Child Shun for this fic

One, Two, …

“Yuto!” Yuto heard a voice call out his name. While the normally he would go answer the person they were currently not in speaking terms. Not in this situation. He got on his knees to try to hide his body from view. 

Three, Four, ...

Yuto heard the footsteps approaching his area. 

‘He hasn’t found me.’ Yuto thought to reassure himself as he curled his small body into a ball putting some of the mud on his clothes in his cheek.

Five, Six, ... 

The footsteps were getting louder indicating to Yuto that his target was close. He took a small deep breath to make sure his location wasn’t given away.

Seven, Eight, …

The other child appeared though he was taller than Yuto. He moved his head around in order to scan the area around him for his target. At not seeing what he was looking for his eyebrows sunk close to his eyes. At this rate…

Nine,...

“TEN!!!” Yuto shouted startling the other child. Yuto uncurled his body and stood up his grey eyes showing amusement to the other child.

“I win!” Yuto shouted in small delight as he smiled up at the older child that was clearly annoyed by the result. The older child crossed his arms over his chest.

“You only won once.” The older child told him.  
“But I won against you.” Yuto said giving him a cheeky smile. The older boy was not known to lose so easily whenever playing hide-and-seek. The older boy knew this as well and blushed a little from embarrassment to losing to the youngster. He placed his hand on the boy's head shaking his lavender and raven hair a little roughly.

“Hey! Shun stop it! You know Mom doesn’t like it for my hair to be messed up.” Yuto shouted at him. His mother was certainly not going to be happy already seeing as he got some dirt on himself. That would mean no dessert for the night. Shun stopped shaking Yuto’s hair.

“Now you look like you have been a part of the woods all your life.” Shun said rather sarcastically eyeing the other’s hair which was a little wild with the lavender and black mixed. Yuto gave Shun a pout.

“Come on, let’s go home before the sunset.” Shun said as he held out his hand to the other boy. Yuto took it forcefully making sure the other boy could sense his grip and cry. Sadly since Shun had an older body his hand had developed that it only felt like a light squeeze to him. Shun and Yuto then walked to Yuto’s home where his mother scolded both boys for being ‘messy’.

**Author's Note:**

> What the heck did I just write? (I just wanted to try some DarkRebelshipping/Trashbagshipping)


End file.
